Planet Frieza 300
Planet Frieza 300 is a Planet Trade Organization-controlled world. It is located in Lord Frieza's territory. History Planet Frieza 300 was a temperate planet with two co-existing native sentient species. It possessed a wealth of regional variance, including forest regions, island chains, mountain regions, plains lands, deserts, snow regions, salt marshes, and grasslands. The planet's natives were space-faring and they had an interstellar trade route set up with nearby planets and moons. In fact, the two species native to #300 even had an outpost on their own moon. This was the planet Prince Vegeta, Ledas, and Nappa were sent to on the eve of the . Due to circumstances going on at their homeworld of , Ledas was unable to make the journey. Vegeta and Nappa quickly cleared the planet and the moon of all life. As soon as they were done, Prince Vegeta was radioed the news of his planet's destruction and his species' nigh extinction, as seen in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten and Bardock - The Father of Goku. Vegeta sent Nappa back to the Lord Frieza's flagship and stayed on the planet while he absorbed the information he had just received. While he did, two soldiers, Cherion and , appeared and attempted to kill him (under orders of Zarbon). Vegeta courageously fought them off, killing Cherion and forcing Appule to retreat. Then, he returned to Frieza's flagship. Planet Frieza 300 was not put up for auction. Instead, it was made into a training facility for new Planet Trade Organization recruits. It functioned as such for over 15 years, from Age 737 to the Age 752, and housed over half a million soldiers at any given time. However, in Age 752, a disease broke out over the planet. The pestilence ravaged the soldiers before they had time to call for help or treat it. Within three days, everyone was dead. News soon got to Lord Frieza about what had happened and he ordered an orbital bombardment of the planet to cleanse it of the fatal disease. Several dozen of Frieza's largest ships then converged on #300 and shot energy at the planet's surface in an attempt to vaporize all traces of the disease. Afterwards, several scouts touched down on the surface to see if everything was okay. The planet's surface had been largely destroyed, and it would take years to make it suitable for new settlements. Yet, even as they were investigating the planet, all of the scouts caught the mysterious disease. The planet was still not habitable. Angered by this, Lord Frieza traveled to the planet. Effortlessly, he destroyed the planet with a single . Notable facts *It is speculated that some of the natives survived Vegeta's conquering of the planet and engineered the disease which wiped out the Planet Trade Organization soldiers. *Planet Frieza 300 was the last planet conquered for Lord Frieza before the Genocide of the Saiyans. *The planet's interstellar trade system was a direct competitor with the Planet Trade Organization. That is likely the reason why Frieza ordered it to be conquered. *The planet is seen in canon in the Bardock special. As well, it is seen in the fanon stories Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten, Strength, The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization, and His Majesty's Pet, making it one of the most significant planets in all of KidVegeta's universe. *Frieza never destroyed this planet's moon. When the planet was destroyed, Septh was flung off into deep space. Population *Planet Frieza 300's first native population: **At height: 4,396,495,293. **At lowest point: 0. *Planet Frieza 300's second native population: **At height: 2,387,382,684. **At lowest point: 0. *Planet Frieza 300's Planet Trade Organization population: **At height: 3,144. **At lowest point: 0. Status Planet Frieza 300 was destroyed by Frieza with a Supernova after a deadly disease ravaged the planet and killed off all of the Planet Trade Organization inhabitants. Category:Planets Category:KidVegeta Category:Locations Category:KidVegeta's Planets Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Canon Planets